Say It With Flowers
by Shana Nakazawa
Summary: AoKise; — Katakan dengan bunga, karena mereka bicara; aku tahu kau percaya. Bahwa surga menciptakan mereka … untuk kita berdua. AoKise Week #4: Inspired by a song


**Fandom**: Kuroko no Basuke/Kuroko no Basket

**Author**: Shana Nakazawa

**Jumlahkata**: 1.357 kata

**Summary**: Katakan dengan bunga, karena mereka bicara; aku tahu kau percaya. Bahwa surga menciptakan mereka … untuk kita berdua.

**Warning**: (possibly) OOC. AU. BL. Fluff. Inspired by the song "Say It With Flowers" by Dorothy Squires.

**Note**: Entri untuk AoKise Week hari keempat dengan prompt: Inspired by a song

**Disclaimer**: Kuroko no Basuke/Kuroko no Basket © Fujimaki Tadatoshi. Cover © Seal [Pixiv ID: 2373344]. Say It With Flowers © Dorothy Squires. Tidak ada keuntungan materil yang diperoleh dari membuat ataupun mempublikasikan fanfiksi ini. Fanfiksi ini dibuat hanya berdasarkan tujuan kepuasan pribadi.

.

.

.

**Say It With Flowers**

* * *

Aomine Daiki, tujuh belas tahun, sedang bingung. Masalah yang ia miliki sebenarnya masalah normal yang biasa dimiliki remaja seumurannya. Apa lagi jika bukan masalah cinta? Satu-satunya yang tidak biasa adalah penyebab semua kegalauannya.

Penyebab semua ini adalah, tidak lain dan tidak bukan, Kise Ryouta. Tidak, cinta Aomine bukannya cinta yang tidak mungkin terjadi. Kise memang seorang model yang tengah naik daun dan terkenal di mana-mana. Walaupun begitu, Aomine adalah sahabat dekat pemuda tampan berambut pirang itu.

Kisah persahabatan itu dimulai tiga tahun lalu. Sebenarnya Aomine memang sudah memendam perasaan sejak pertama kali bertemu Kise. Namun ternyata pertemuan mereka dilandasi kesalahpahaman. Masalah ini membuat Aomine berpikir lama mengenai perasaannya pada Kise.

Tiga tahun memang waktu yang lama untuk memendam rasa. Fakta bahwa mereka berdua sama-sama laki-laki tidak membantu. Aomine bukan penganut pemikiran konvensional. Ia sebenarnya tidak bermasalah dengan hubungan sesama jenis, dan Kise juga pernah menyatakan demikian. Masalahnya lebih berasal dari keraguannya daripada ideologi.

"Satu-satunya kelemahan Dai-_chan_ itu kalau dia sudah jatuh cinta." Momoi Satsuki, teman masa kecil Aomine pernah berkata demikian.

Momoi mengatakan demikian bukannya tidak berdasar. Aomine pernah jatuh cinta beberapa kali. Cinta pertama Aomine bukanlah orang; cinta pertamanya adalah udang karang.

(Ya, semuanya diperbolehkan tertawa.)

Aomine ingin mengubur masa kelamnya dalam-dalam. Semuanya bermula ketika ia berlibur di rumah neneknya di desa. Aomine kecil adalah anak yang hiperaktif. Di antara semua saudaranya, ia yang paling sering bermain keluar. Ia sering naik ke gunung dan mencari jangkrik, atau bermain-main di bawah teriknya matahari di siang hari. Ini juga asal-usul kulitnya menjadi kecokelatan.

Saat suatu hari Aomine bermain di sungai, ia menangkap satu udang karang besar. Di mata polos Aomine, udang itu adalah makhluk tercantik yang pernah ia lihat.

"Baiklah! Kau akan kunamai Ebi! Dan sekarang, kau adalah temanku, Ebi," seru Aomine kecil dengan bersemangat pada saat itu.

Waktu itu, Aomine dan Ebi bagai pasangan kekasih yang amat mesra. Aomine melakukan segalanya bersama Ebi; naik sepeda bersama, main di sungai bersama, makan bersama, menangkap jangkrik bersama, bahkan mandi bersama. Saat itu, Aomine sangat mencintai Ebi. Segalanya ia lakukan untuk Ebi.

Lalu suatu sore, Aomine tidak dapat menemukan Ebi. Ia sudah mencari ke seluruh rumah, tetapi Ebi tidak ada di mana-mana. Saat itulah ibunya berkata:

"Oh, Daiki. Ayo, makan malam hari ini udang bakar, lho."

Hati rapuh si kecil Daiki hancur berkeping-keping melihat cinta pertamanya kandas, berakhir di penggorengan.

Intinya adalah Aomine dapat bersikap irasional jika sedang jatuh cinta. Itu satu-satunya kelemahannya. Karenanya, setiap Aomine menunjukkan tanda-tanda mabuk kepayang, Momoi selalu ada di sana untuk membawanya ke pemikiran yang lurus.

"Demi Tuhan, langsung tembak saja!" seru Momoi dengan tidak sabar.

Aomine mengacak-acak rambut dengan frustrasi. "Sudah kukatakan masalahnya tidak segampang itu, Satsuki!" balasnya.

Momoi menatap temannya itu dengan sebal. "Kau suka dia. Itu saja sudah cukup. Jangan membuat masalahnya tambah rumit!"

Aomine menghela napas keras-keras. "Ya, aku memang suka Kise," katanya. "Tetapi aku masih ragu. Apa aku siap berpacaran dengannya? Aku harus melakukan apa untuk menyatakan perasaanku? Aku pusing, Satsuki!"

"Kau ini bodoh sekali, Dai-_chan_." Momoi ikut menghela napas. "Kau bertanya padaku. Hanya dengan ini saja aku tahu kau suka—_heck_, kau _cinta_ Ki-_chan_! Nyatakan saja langsung!" seru gadis itu sambil berkacak pinggang.

Aomine diam saja. Saat itu, pemutar musik di toko bunga keluarga Aomine memutar sebuah lagu barat. Momoi mengenali lagu ini. Judulnya adalah "Say It With Flowers", sebuah lagu lama dari Dorothy Squires. Mendengar liriknya, Momoi tersenyum. Gadis itu baru saja mendapat ide brilian.

"Dai-_chan_, aku tahu caranya kau menyatakan cinta pada Ki-_chan_ yang dapat membuatnya luluh dalam sekejap!" ujar Momoi dengan bersemangat.

Aomine mengangkat alis. "Bagaimana?" tanyanya dengan nada skeptis.

Momoi tersenyum lebar sebelum menjawab, "Katakan dengan bunga."

* * *

Kise baru pulang dari sebuah pemotretan untuk majalah Vogue. Tema edisi bulan ini adalah Japanese Uniqueness. Jepang terkenal di dunia dengan terobosan-terobosannya yang unik dan aneh. Kise terpilih sebagai salah satu model. Ia mendapat tema yang diusung dari salah satu _fetish_ aneh Jepang: _crossdress_.

Pada pemotretan, Kise menggunakan gaun-gaun manis khas gadis remaja. Karena ia pernah memakai kimono dan berpura-pura sebagai wanita sebelumnya, Kise tidak merasakan kesulitan berarti. Hanya saja pemotretan kali ini berlangsung agak lama karena beberapa kesulitan teknis.

Karena hal-hal yang terjadi di pemotretan, Kise benar-benar kelelahan sekarang dan ingin segera beristirahat.

Pikiran sang model remaja melayang pada berendam air hangat dan minum teh sebelum tidur lebih awal. Semua itu terasa begitu indah di pikirannya. Sayangnya, impiannya itu terinterupsi.

"Maaf, apa Anda Kise Ryouta-_san_?" tanya seseorang di depan pintu rumah keluarga Kise.

Kise memperhatikan sang penanya. Sepertinya ia adalah seorang kurir. "Ya. Ada yang bisa saya bantu?" Kise bertanya balik.

Kurir itu tersenyum kecil. "Ada kiriman untuk Kise Ryouta," ujarnya. Ia menyerahkan setangkai bunga krisan putih dengan sebuah kartu tergantung di tangkainya.

Kise memperhatikan kartu itu dan hendak bertanya siapa pengirimnya, namun si kurir sudah pergi. Ia mempertimbangkan untuk mengejarnya, namun akhirnya memutuskan untuk tidak. Kise membaca tulisan di kartu itu.

_Ada sesuatu yang harus kukatakan padamu._

Hanya itu yang tertulis. Tidak ada nama pengirim atau apapun lagi. Kise mengerutkan kening dengan bingung.

"Aneh. Siapa sih yang iseng?" gumamnya. Ia memutuskan untuk mengabaikannya dan menikmati keindahan bunganya saja.

"Aku pulang!" seru Kise setelah menggeser pintu rumahnya untuk masuk. Ia baru akan melepaskan sepatu saat melihat mahkota-mahkota bunga krisan putih di sepanjang jalan menuju ruang tamu.

Merasa ada yang aneh, Kise memutuskan untuk mengikuti jejak mahkota-mahkota tersebut. Jejaknya berakhir di atas meja tamu. Ada bunga lain di sana; setangkai bunga krisan kuning dengan pesan lain.

_Sudah tahu arti bunga pertama?_

Kise membaca tulisan di pesan itu. Ia menatap bunga krisan putih dalam genggamannya. "Krisan putih?" gumamnya. "Duka dan keabadian? Ah, tidak, tidak. Kejujuran?"

Saat membalik kertas pesan kedua, ada tulisan lain di sana.

_Ini identitasku._

Petunjuk-petunjuk ini bertambah aneh saja. Kise berpikir sejenak. Setahunya, bunga krisan kuning itu dapat berartikan … pengagum rahasia. Baru setelah melihat sekeliling, Kise menyadari ada jejak lain. Kali ini, jejak mahkota krisan kuning. Lagi, Kise memutuskan untuk mengikutinya.

Jejaknya berhenti di ruang makan. Hanya ada sebuah piring di meja makan. Di piring tersebut, sebuah kamelia duduk diam seorang diri. Kise menyentuhnya dan tersenyum. Bunga itu memang cantik. Sebuah pesan lain tergantung. Kise membacanya.

_Saat aku pertama melihatmu, aku terpesona._

"Keanggunan … ya?" gumam Kise. Model bersurai pirang tersebut tersenyum lebih lebar. Siapapun yang melakukan ini benar-benar baik dan romantis.

Ia sudah menduga akan ada jejak guguran mahkota bunga kamelia. Kali ini, jejaknya lebih panjang. Ternyata itu mengarahkan Kise pada kamarnya sendiri. Pengagum rahasianya ini meletakkan bunga di atas ranjang si pirang. Akan tetapi, sekarang ada yang berubah. Yang terletak di sana adalah setangkai bunga anyelir kuning dan setangkai lain bunga kembang sepatu. Keduanya diikat dengan pita yang manis.

_Kau ceria. Kau lembut. Kau cantik. Aku suka semua itu._

Kise tidak usah menebak lagi arti kedua bunga itu, karena si penulis sudah menyatakan semuanya dalam pesannya. Kise benar-benar merasa tersanjung. Kecurigaannya pada si pengagum rahasia sudah menguap begitu saja. Sekarang ia mulai dapat menebak siapa yang melakukan semua ini.

Jejak mahkota anyelir kuning berseling dengan kembang sepatu membawa Kise ke teras. Pintu yang membatasi rumah dan teras tertutup, tidak seperti biasanya. Di lantai terletak buket bunga matahari. Kise tersenyum hangat dan mengambilnya.

"Cantiknya. Kau memang benar-benar tahu kesukaanku, ya," lirih Kise.

Kise menggeser pintu dan menemukan Aomine berdiri di sana. Ia memegang buket dengan tiga bunga mawar. Kise tersenyum manis. Aomine terlihat begitu sempurna di hadapannya.

"Kise, aku mencintaimu. Ma-maukah kau menjadi pacarku?" tanya Aomine dengan terbata-bata. Wajahnya memerah karena malu.

Kise tertawa. Ia mengambil buket bunga itu dan menciumnya. Ia mengedip dan berbisik, "Apa pertanyaanmu sudah terjawab?"

Aomine tersenyum dan menarik Kise dalam sebuah pelukan. Jari-jemarinya menyentuh wajah Kise dan menyampirkan poninya ke belakang telinganya. Pemuda beriris nilakandi kelam tersebut mendekatkan bibirnya kepada bibir Kise.

Wajah Kise merona merah muda. Perlahan-lahan ia memejamkan mata. Bulu matanya yang panjang mengerjap. Si pirang mengalungkan tangannya ke leher kekasihnya. Terasa bagaikan selamanya hingga bibir keduanya bertemu.

Aomien mencium Kise dengan penuh cinta. Ini ciuman pertamanya sejak berapa tahun. Ia selalu menyimpan ciuman ini untuk seseorang yang spesial. Kali ini sepertinya Aomine telah menemukannya.

Setelah memisahkan diri, Kise menatap Aomine lama. Ia tersenyum dan bertanya, "Dari mana kau dapat ide seromantis ini, Aomine-_cchi_?"

Aomine tersenyum. Ia hanya menjawab, "Kautahu kata semua orang. Katakan dengan bunga."

* * *

**[Day 4: Inspired by a song]**

**—****The End.**

_#11: Say it with flowers, for they have a language on their own. Say it with flowers, for they can speak for both of us._

* * *

**A/N**:

Hi there, Shana desu~ Yep, part sebelas udah ada di sini. Srsly, saya gak tau nih mau ngomong apa. Mungkin selamat karena udah baca? /apasih

Then, favs and reviews are greatly appreciated~ See you in the next prompt!

**060814 1354 —Shana Nakazawa**


End file.
